Lucky helmet Traducción
by Ocean's Whispers
Summary: Después de los eventos en la Base Starkiller, Rey aprovecha para tomarse un respiro. Piensa que quiere estar sola, pero eso es antes de que Jess le ofrezca consuelo. Traducción del fic que lleva el mismo nombre :) Imagen de willoghby. Tumblr. com


**Notas de la traductora** : Hola a todos! ^^ Este es el primer fic que subo a fanfiction y el primero que traduzco! :D Dado que no hay ningún fanfic Jesssika/Rey en español pensé que traducir este sería buena idea ya que me encantó y así, si hay alguien que shippease BlueRey y no dominase muy bien el inglés podría leerlo igualmente :3

Mi dominio del ingés no es perfecto, solo hago esto para mejorar y entreteneros, pero espero que os guste! ^^

La historia, excepto los personajes, pertenecen enteramente a SniperCT y esta es la traducción de su fic "Lucky Helmet" (Aquí dejo el enlace al original por si alguien quiere leerlo  s/11686636/1/Lucky-Helmet )

* * *

A Rey le dolían los huesos y el agotamiento se hacía presente en sus extremidades, pero no podía dormir. Unos pocos días atrás habría estado sola en Jakku, esperando a alguien que nunca volvería; viviendo en la arena y entre enormes cadáveres de acero que cubrían los desperdicios, reliquias de una batalla librada antes de que ella naciese.

En esos pocos días, todo había cambiado y solamente ahora lo estaba asimilando. Rey estrechó la mano de Finn y se levantó. Necesitaba un poco de aire. Las constelaciones de D'Qar eran extrañas, un gran anillo dividía en dos el cielo. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras se dirigía a las afueras de la base. Un bosque se divisaba en la distancia, y podía oler el agua. Rey cerró los ojos. El aroma de tanto agua la embriagaba.

Una parte de ella seguía ansiosa, todavía queriendo regresar a Jakku pero sabía, en el fondo de su ser, que Maz tenía razón. Nadie iba a ir a buscarla y tampoco había nada por lo que regresar.

Había tenido tanto _frío_ en la Base Starkiller, y ese frío no había tenido nada que ver con la nieve. Kylo Ren. El hombre que había matado a Han Solo. El hombre que había intentado inmiscuirse en su mente, violando sus pensamientos. El frío y la oscuridad habían seguido su paso y tembló solo de recordarlo. Había estado a punto de matarlo en la nieve. Habría sido tan fácil y rápido y quizás hubiese sido lo mejor, pero también sabía que haberlo hecho la habría cambiado irremediablemente.

Había cosas que no entendía. Sobre ella misma y sobre la Fuerza. Pero la había sentido fluir a través de ella, dejándo que la guiase hasta derrotar a Ren. Y ahora algo la estaba llamando. Si era sincera consigo misma, _siempre_ la había llamado. Y, por primera vez, estaba realmente escuchando. Rey se dejó caer en el suelo y se abrazó las rodillas.

—Hey. — Una voz de mujer la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volvió para ver a una de los pilotos parada al su lado. Tenía más o menos la altura de Rey, pelo largo y unos bonitos ojos marrones, y todavía llevaba el traje naranja de piloto.

Rey inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y sonrió.

—Hey.

La piloto tenía su casco en sus manos y lo manoseó nerviosamente durante un momento antes de ofrecerle una mano.

—Soy Jessika. Todo el mundo me llama Testor o Blue Three. Quería, uhm… Darte las gracias. No lo hubiéramos podido hacer si no fuera por vosotros allí en tierra.

—No necesitas darme las gracias por nada, _de verdad_.

Jess frotó su dedo alrededor de una insignia en su casco.

—No sé qué pasó exactamente allí abajo. Pero hay algo sobre ti. — Como mirar a una luz de frente. —Y ya hay cientos de rumores.

—Todos erróneos. — La sonrisa de Rey se esfumó y se abrazó con más fuerza.

— ¿Estás bien? — Jess se inclinó hacia Rey, pero no se sentó. — ¿Te importa si…?— Hizo un gesto hacia el suelo al lado de la mujer.

Rey movió su mano, haciendo un ademán.

—Claro.

Sentándose, Jess colocó su casco en su regazo, dándole golpecitos con sus dedos.

—No tienes que hablar sobre ello si no quieres. Pero puede que te ayude un poco. Soy buena escuchando. — Le dedicó a Rey una sonrisa fugaz.

—No creo que quiera. — Rey suspiró, echando un vistazo al casco. Tenía uno muy parecido en su pequeña casa en Jakku.

— ¿Quieres verlo de cerca? — Jess lo sostuvo en alto. No la presionó, algo que Rey agradeció.

—Gracias. —Cogió el casco y le dio la vuelta. Estaba un poco desgastado. Cortes y abolladuras. Pero la pintura era brillante y el interior estaba bien cuidado. Se lo puso y bajó la visera.

Jess reprimió una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía cómo Rey inspeccionaba su casco. La melancolía de Rey había desaparecido, sustituida por un entusiasmo.

—Te queda bien.

Este casco tenía olor propio. Sudor y aceite y algo dulce. Rey miró al cielo a través de la visera, luego se giró hacia Jess.

—Yo tenía uno como este. En Jakku. No sé a quién perteneció. Lo encontré en el desierto. Solía imaginarme a mí misma volando con él. Esquivando disparos y derribando a combatientes Imperiales. Encontré un simulador de vuelo. —Rey sostuvo su palma hacia arriba, demostrando algunos de los movimientos que se había auto-enseñado. —Aprendí sola a volar. Nunca pensé que me iría. Me convencí a mí misma de que me debía quedar…

—¿Y cómo es comparado con la realidad? —Jess se inclinó, puso su mano sobre la de Rey y la estrechó.

Rey rio.

—No se parece en _nada_. La realidad es estimulante. Y _terrorífica._

Jess era simpática. Igual que Finn, había algo en ella que hacía que Rey se relajase. Como si hubiese algo que la dijese que estaba bien confiar en ella. O al menos intentarlo. Una galaxia entera se abría ante Rey. Había visto más verde y más agua en los últimos días de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar. Y _nieve_. Le gustaría volver a ver la nieve cuando no estuviese luchando por su vida.

—Sé que un X-Wing no es nada comparado con volar en el Halcón Milenario, pero quizás te pueda llevar arriba algún día.

La risa de Rey se apagó. No sabía qué iba a pasar con esa nave. Supuso que ahora sería de Chewbacca. Una parte de ella había pensado que aceptaría la oferta de Han. Se giró a mirar el lugar donde el Halcón descansaba.

—Creo… quizás.

Sintió la mano de Jess en su hombro y se inclinó con el tacto. Después de estar sola tanto tiempo, tener gente a su alrededor resultaba extraño. Y acogedor. Una parte de ella estaba impaciente con la idea de conectar con gente. Finn se había convertido en su amigo. Quizás Jess también podría serlo. Entre Poe y Jess, quizás ella y Finn podían empezar una colección de pilotos.

Antes de que Jess se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Rey se había inclinado más, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Estrechó suavemente su brazo en el hombro de Rey y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza encasquetada de la castaña.

Estuvieron sentadas así por minutos; horas. Jess perdió la noción del tiempo. Seguía sin saber qué le había pasado a Rey en la base de la Primera Orden. Nada bueno. No mucha gente sobrevivía tras ser capturada por la Primera Orden. Para empezar, no mucha gente era capturada. Pero si Rey no quería hablar sobre ello, no había nada que ella pudiese hacer. Quizás se abriría a Finn o a la General. La General Organa tenía un gran interés en ella. Jess no haría ninguna pregunta sobre ello.

—Gracias. —Dijo Rey, rompiendo el silencio. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Jess a través de la visera. —Sienta bien. Estar rodeada de personas. Siempre me gustó la gente del pueblo pero algo aquí se siente diferente. Hay… esperanza.

Cuando se quitó el casco, su pelo se enganchó y se salió de las gomas. Jess sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver el pelo despeinado de Rey, quien le devolvió su casco.

—Ten.

—Quédatelo. —Se vio diciendo Jess—Puedo coger otro. Y te queda bien.

—No podría…

Jess deshizo el abrazo y empujó suavemente el casco.

—Lo digo en serio. De todos modos necesitarás uno para tus lecciones de vuelo. A demás, da buena suerte.

Rey tenía una sonrisa brillante cuando era realmente feliz. Se abalanzó sobre Jess, y las dos cayeron al suelo. De repente, Jess estaba en una incómoda posición debajo de Rey cuando oyó a alguien aclararse la garganta. La castaña se echó para atrás, apoyándose en sus piernas mientras miraba a la recién llegada.

—Se te necesita en el centro de comando. —La mujer asintió a Rey. Luego miró a Jess—Tú estás hoy en mantenimiento, así que deberías dormir.

Abrazando el casco con un brazo, Rey se puso de pie. Le ofreció una mano a Jess para ayudarla a levantarse y se la estrechó una vez estuvieron ambas de pie.

—Gracias otra vez. Seguramente nos veamos por aquí.

—Oh, Dios—Jess suspiró viendo alejarse a Rey—Estoy en problemas, Pamich.

Pamich rodeó a su amiga con un brazo.

—Ese era tu casco de la suerte, ¿no?

—Tengo la sensación de que ella necesitará más suerte que yo.

* * *

Y eso es todo! ^^

Espero que os haya gustado mi primera traducción :3 He intentado ser fiel al estilo de la autora, pero espero que no haya salido demasiado forzado

Reviews y favoritos siempre se agradecen, además, así podré saber si os gustaría que tradujera algún otro one-shot! ;D


End file.
